Email marketing is the most cost-effective way for marketers to establish interactive relationships with their customers and prospects.
Video ads are significantly more effective at engaging viewers because they can capture attention of more of the viewer's senses by communicating the three Vs: Visual, Vocal, and Verbal. Communication research has proven that a mere 7% of a message is perceived through words, 38% is through the tone of the presenter, and 55% is through seeing the presenter's body language. Video communicates the other 93% of an advertising message that the viewer receives beyond a simple graphic with text.
The challenge for today's email marketer is to stand out in the receiver's crowded inbox with a compelling and entertaining message. The first issue is getting the message into the inbox through the corporate firewall and spam filter. The second is creating content that will compel viewers to engage with the ad and ‘click-through’ to your web site to interact with your message. Indeed, marketers have only 3 seconds to grab the viewer's attention. The third is to provide the irresistible offer that the viewer can easily register to accept. And, finally the campaign must have the tracking metrics in place to measure effectiveness.
There is thus a need to provide an email that attracts more traffic to a particular web site and to augment the number of subscriptions, sales or registrations for a product or an event. Furthermore, the email should display quickly to grab the user's attention.